A Gambit's Tale
by xmenfan33
Summary: Where was Remy during the final battle? And Why did he work for Magneto to begin with?


DISCLAIMER:

I do not own X-men Evolution,Graydon or Illyana. OCs are Tomoas and Tillie

Present

Remy sat outside the fortress, watching the guards carefully. This was going to be close. To make matters worse, if he had to guess, judging by what he had seen on the news earlier, He only had one shot at this. But he had to do it, to many people were counting on him.

After a few minutes,he stubbed out his cigarette and stood. No time like the present. Well, he would prefer to have more planning time, but that wasn't going to happen. One shot, better get it ain't me gonna slips silently into the fortress. This felt to easy. Which meant it probably was. Nothing was ever easy. He slips past the guards and heads silently down the which room to check first? He hated going in blind.

Three years ago

Remy sat with his brother, Henri and Sister-in-Law, Merci. Their father was once again on one of his rants about THEM. He'd met with the Assassins (Rippers) leader earlier that day, and they had been working on some sort of treaty. Remy hoped they'd come up with something, he was tired of the constant fighting. His head had been hurting all day, and he was feeling ill. Therefore, he hadn't paid much attention to what his father was explaining. But apparently they'd come up with something. Remy was thinking about the man who had come to see them last week. Xavier, he believed. That Xavier guy said that he knew about what Remy was going through. That their were others like him and that he was starting some kind of school. He invited Remy to come. Said he could help him with the headaches and to stop accidentally blowing stuff up. His father had gotten mad about that part. He demanded to know who had talked. Remy was his secret weapon, and that kind of information gave them the edge in their on going war. Whatever. In the end father had sent the man away, he refused to let Remy go. He said they would handle it.

After the guy left Father had told him the man was insane. Their weren't others like him out there. If there were, everyone, or at least someone would know about it. He was special. One of a kind. That's why everyone was always wanting him. Remy wondered what that said about Jean-Luc, but didn't ask. But the headaches were getting worse, and so were the accidents. He was almost sixteen. He wasn't supposed to have to deal with all these ailments at this age. Father snapped his fingers in front of Remy's Face. " Are you listening boy?" he asks. "Sorry, Papa. My head is hurting again." Remy responds. They never speak English in the house, especially in these meetings. His father nods before repeating " I said, congratulations, boy, you are getting married. " "What? To who?" Remy replies. His father reexplains the new pact. He was their sacrifice,their gambit.

After they're dismissed, Remy Heads outside. His head hurts worse than ever. And his hands are burning. He's learned this means somethings going to blow up, and he'd rather it not be more of his comic books Sometimes he wishes he could be one of the cool superheros, instead of a freak with weird eyes and deadly touch. He had to learn how to control this. Before someone got hurt. Henri followed him, and asked if he was okay. " Yeah I guess. I mean Belle's been my best friend since before I was even your brother. Can't imagine her as my wife. But whatever. Papa will do what he thinks is best for us all." Remy replies, while picking up,charging, and throwing rocks into the swamp. Henri nods. He doesn't really agree that their father is doing what's best, but why make this harder on his brother by saying that.

Instead he asks how Remy's head feels. Remy admits it's the worst they've been so far. And that he hopes that's the worst they do get. Henri nods and hugs his brother before saying he wants to tuck Tillie,his daughter, in before heading off to 'work'. Remy nods and says he'll be in later. He wishes his father would let him talk to that Xavier guy. Maybe he was full of it. But maybe he could help. Sometimes he wishes his father wasn't so stubborn. He decided to go talk to Belle about it.

Remy starts to head out, and his father asks where he's going. He tells him That he's going to go see Belle. That's when he was told the other part . He won't be allowed to see her again. Not the wedding. Which will be on his eighteenth birthday. Now that was not right. He'd been hanging out with her since they were seven. Now he wasn't allowed to? Could he at least call her? That was allowed. So he went to his room in a huff. To call his best friend.

It turned out, that she was just as upset as he was. They weren't a couple! How could their dads do this to them?They both whined to each other for awhile before her father told her to get off the phone. The next day, Julien started a new campaign against Remy. He didn't want some theif to marry his sister. As far as was concerned she was to good for Remy. It didn't matter to him that neither one wanted this to happen. He still blamed Remy.

Remy did his best to avoid Julien. Fighting was the last thing they needed right now. Not that Julien agreed. Belle was doing her best to stop her brother. But he was stubborn as a mule. Much like their fathers. The only way to keep from fighting was to stay away. Which he was supposed to do anyway. They stole his best friend from him with their stupid treaty, that clearly wasn't even going to work, judging by Julien and his sat in his favorite hiding place. A little island about fifteen minutes from the house. Henri plopped down beside him. " I lost my best friend, this war ain't never gonna end, my head is killing me, and I can't touch nothin' without it blowing up" Remy states without looking at his brother. Henri nods and hugs his brother with one arm. " Jus' before you came to live here, father came to me and told me, that he'd made a pact with a rival to end a potential war. The up and comers were to be absorbed by the Thieves. And as a show of good faith, their eldest daughter was to become the bride of the Prince o' Thieves I'd never met her, not until the day we wed. You remember, you'd been here 'bout two weeks. " Remy nodded, he'd never known Henri's was an arranged marriage. They seemed so happy together, so in love. " Maybe it be easier start for you brother, you get to marry your best friend And thanks to her father's objection, YOU get to wait 'til eighteen I was sixteen. And scared as hell. What did I know 'bout bein' a husband. They expected an heir too. It was hard, but turn okay, you know?." Henri Finished. Remy Hadn't thought of the Heir part. That meant he was not only supposed to sleep with Belle, but get her pregnant. What if the child had his eyes? " As for the headaches and blowin' shit up. I know what father said. But maybe you should talk to that Xavier guy after all. I kept his card, if you decide to." Remy nods and thanks his brother. Calling wasn't really an option. They weren't letting him out of their sight anytime soon. Jean-Luc thought he was going to do a runner, so...

Present

Gambit silently slipped into the first room. It was a no go. Just an empty room. Not even a mattress on the least he knew he was in the right section. However, it would be easier, if he knew exactly where. Because this section was huge. Oh well, had to keep going. and not get caught. That was important . Never get caught. He'd learned that lesson young. And only made that mistake once. At least it had been okay for awhile.

Eleven Years ago

Remy had never been more frightened. He'd gotten caught. No one would save him. Because if you got yourself caught they left you behind. It was the rules. He could even see the other boys slipping away into the crowd as he was stuffed into the car. The man across from him was frightening. He had yet to say anything. He just stared at Remy. Remy stayed pressed against the door,waiting for a chance to escape. He was gonna get beat for this. He knew it, cause that's what Fagin always said would happen . "f/ You get caught and still dumb enough to come back here, you gonna get beat" He'd heard it as long as he could remember.

The man cleared his throat and Remy jumped. "f/ Do you have a name boy? Or do I just keep callin ya boy?" Remy stared at the man. Why did he want a name? The man was still staring at him so he ventured "f/ Names Remy Sir." The man nods, and then says to the driver. " Home now. But stay nearby, I'll be sending Mattie shopping" This was said in english, a language Remy only had a vague knowledge of.  
The man turned back to Remy and said " f/ Remy, do you want something to eat?" Remy looked distrustfully at the man, but at the mention of food his stomach protested loudly. The man laughed and motioned for the driver to go thru a drive-thrue, the driver ordered for both of the occupants of the back seat, knowing what Jean-Luc preferred and guessing for Remy based on his own son.

Suspiciously, Remy ate the entire meal. You never know when there will be more. He'd never had french fries hot before. They tasted far better this way. Jean-Luc noticed how the boy enjoyed the fries, and handed him the remainder of his own. " f/ Go on, I'm look far to thin" Jean-Luc stated. The boy took them and after nothing happened when he ate one, he quickly gulped down the rest.

They arrived at a huge house on the edge of the swamp, and Jean-Luc led him out of the door. The driver turned off the car, and pulled out the paper. Remy was led inside, where Jean-Luc bellowed "f/ Come see I have brought home" There were suddenly several people surrounding the terrified child. He'd never heard anyone coming, but they appeared from everywhere. "f/ Introductions. Everybody, this is Remy. Remy that is Theoren,Emil, Estienne, and my son Henri. and of course Tante Mattie." Remy stared at them all. Emil and Estienne appeared to be about his age, and Theoren and Henri were teenagers. Maybe this was another group, like one he'd belonged to? No they were to well kept. This better not be a boys home. He'd heard about those from some of the others and had no desire to be in one. The old black lady stepped forward and said"f/ My goodness, Jean-Luc is there a boy under that filth? Boy are you mute?" Remy shook his head "f/ Then say hello when you are introduced, didn't your Ma ever teach you nothin'?" Remy stared at the woman before saying in a small voice "f/ Hello. No I never learn nothing from a Ma. I got no Ma. never did" Sympathy washes over Mattie's face briefly before she completely takes over from Jean-Luc " f/All right boys, go finish your lesson, shows over. C'mon Remy let's get cleaned up and settled in. Have you eaten lunch?" She asks as she whisks him away. Remy mumbles something about a hamburger and she yells "f/ Jean-Luc this boy needs fatten up, not junk food! Honestly I don' know what they'd do with out me" She leads Remy upstairs.

Later that afternoon after he'd been fussed over and fed and given clean clothes, Jean-Luc requested he come to the office. Remy sat stiffly in the chair across from Jean-Luc, waiting for whatever horrible thing the man had planned, what he hadn't been expecting was "f/ Remy, I would like if you would become my son. " Remy was confused and it must have shown on his face, because Jean-Luc went on to explain the whole adoption thing to him.

Finally Remy agreed, and the lawyers came in. They were busy filling out Remy's information before he knew what was happening. "f/ How old are you? When is your birthday? What is your full name?" Were asked all at once. Remy felt a little overwhelmed but tried to answer "f/ eight I think, Don't know, just Remy" The lawyers frown, before Jean-Luc steps in and states " f/ The boy is eight,born May 12th, he is now Remy Lebeau, I don't care what it was before, make something up" They nod and go back to filling out the paper work.

A while later, They have Jean-Luc sign, and ask Remy if he'd like to see. He shakes his head, not wanting to admit that he couldn't read. But Jean-Luc realizes it pretty quick. " f/ Can you read?" Jean-Luc asks after the lawyers leave, Remy shakes his head "f/ Do you know any of your letters or numbers?" He asks, Remy shakes his head again. Jean-Luc smiles at the sad-looking boy, before saying "f/ Don't worry we'll teach you, in English too." Remy smiles and Mattie comes in for him.

Present

Yeah and that had gone well. It had. For a really long time. It took nearly a decade for the other shoe to drop.

Two years ago

"f/What is the meaning of this?" Remy demands, slamming a book on his father's desk. His father glances at the book. "f/ It's a book. Come now, you were taught to read years ago boy. " Remy paces in front of the desk. "f/ I KNOW it's a book. It's the content that disturbs me Father. Did you adopt me because of this?" Remy asks, pointing at the prophesy he had bookmarked. "f/ You have been snooping in things that you don't understand boy. Yes, I brought you home because of this. Yes I adopted you for the desired outcome. But You are the reason I call you 'son' , not this." Jean-Luc states. Remy stares at the man he has considered his father since he was a little boy. It was all a lie. How was he supposed to believe anything this man said? They were using him. Was everybody in on it? Mattie, Henri, The Cousins? He asks. Jean-Luc tells him that none of the children knew of this book. That just left his father and Mattie. He storms out of the office.

Remy heads to the kitchen. He knows it's unfair to be so angry with Mattie. No matter how well she is treated, she is still a servant, and Jean-luc most likely forbid her to say anything. But he wanted to hear it from her. He shoves the book at the woman whom he'd thought of her as his mother until an hour ago. She looked down at it and through her arms around his waist. Breaking one of the cardinal rules of the house, she states in English " I'm sorry, Baby. I always wanted to tell you the truth, but feared you would feel that my love for you was a lie too. And Henri's. He knows nothing of this." Remy found himself softening in her arms. She loved him, he coul feel it. But the time for secrets were over. And he was done being a pawn.

First, he showed the book to his brother and sister-in-law. They, too, were livid. They went to tell the cousins what they had done, while Remy went in search of Belle. Screw the agreement. Everything was a lie anyway. He got to her house and threw some rocks at her window. She opened it a moment later and nodded at him. He met her ten minutes later nearby. Silently he handed her the book. After reading it, she was as angry as he had been. They were really both just pawns in this game. A couple of hours later, they'd figured out how to mess up the plan.

The next day, Belle waited until she knew Jean-luc and her Father would be coming into the club, along with several other members of both groups. As they walked in the door her and Gris Gris ( who'd agreed to help her) started making out. The outrage was immediate. But just as they were trying to smooth things over, and were saying Remy didn't have to know about this, Belle got desperate. desperate enough that she blurted out the only thing she could think of to make sure it was over. " f/ and how do you plan to smooth over and lie about the baby." This was a desperate move. One that could easily be proven false. It did however, bring to light her lack of 'virtue', which was necessary for the pact. And just like that they were free. In a way it was to easy. On the other hand, she may have just trapped herself and Gris Gris into a marriage. Oh well, he's been her boyfriend for years and had actually asked her to marry him about a week before the pact was made. Therefore, it was for the best anyway.

Present

Remy crept down the hallway, silently glancing through doors. This was the third floor, this way taking far to long. He mentally curses his father and Magneto. If not for them, this wouldn't be happening. Magneto got him into this to begin with, and his father went and got himself trapped, altering Remy's plans. God did he hate those two men. Why did he save his father anyway? Hadn't he sworn he would never come back? Well, Mags had made him break that promise to himself once anyway.

One year ago.

Remy had been eighteen for the last three days. As a legal adult he was free. But honestly, where was he supposed to go? With these headaches, sometimes he felt like selling himself to science, just to get rid of them. Henri reminded him yesterday, that he had the card from that Xavier guy yesterday. Henri gave it to him, and this morning, he'd finally worked up the nerve to call. He almost hung up when a gruff voice announce he'd reached an Institute. that sounded like some fancy college ... or a hospital. But he swallowed his fear and asked to speak to Xavier.

An hour later, he'd made the arrangements and said good-bye to those he cared to. He was on his way before his father even knew he was leaving. But halfway there his brother called. Some guy named Erik Lensherr was there too. That's how he met Magneto. Magento demanded he turn around and come back to speak with him, he almost refused, but the guy was there with his brother, and sounded like seriously bad news.

Remy returned home and the nightmare began. Magneto explained to him that he was a mutant. He said that Xavier had already told him that. Magneto offered to help him, and when he again mentioned Xavier, Magneto pulled out his ace. He had Tillie. She was safe...for now. But if they wanted her back, he had to work for Magneto. For at least a year.

A year, An entire year without knowing where Tillie was, or if she was okay. What else could Remy do but agree to Magneto's terms. She was just a baby, barely four. So Remy agreed. Then he hugs his brother and Merci, promising that he'll get their daughter back, no matter what he has to do. Merci whispers to him "f/ No matter what, remember you are not evil, and that you are loved. Please find my daughter. And then kill this Bastard"

Remy nods, and disappears into a metal orb. The next thing he sees an hour later, is Magneto's secret base. With in an hour he is joined by three other men, two about his age. But he has no intention of making friends with Magneto's loyal followers. He was here to save his niece. That's it.

A few days later, they face off with the X-men. Remy sees the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. In another life, perhaps they would've. But it's no good thinking like that, because shortly after that he learns these were Xavier's students. He'd just fought the students of the only person who had offered to help him with his powers. This couldn't get worse. Except, the girl, the one he'd fought directly. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He found himself staring at her whenever their paths crossed. Then he started seeking her out. He knew it was wrong, that it bordered on stalking. But even though they'd never even spoken, he felt like he was half in love with her.

Six months ago

Remy was sulking in his room. With everything Mags had made him do, he doubted that even if the man kept his promise, there was no way that Xavier would still welcome him. He needed to just get over it. He also needed to just forget about Rogue. He'd learned so much about her through Magneto's records and from running into her. She was about a year and a half younger than him. Her mutation was in her skin, she had no control. She was adopted because of some prophesy. That was the hardest to let go of. They had so much in common.  
But he knew she must hate him, they all did. For everything he'd put them through. And for helping to expose them to the world. As he continued to brood, Magneto came in. " I have a new assignment for you." Magneto says. Remy nods and continues to shuffle his cards. " I want you to go have the brotherhood rescue my son. If you get this right, I'll shave two months off your debt" Remy heads out to give them the message

He's walking along the street, and sees Rogue and some others being messed with so he goes to help. Of course, she thinks it's some sort of trick. Sadly he carries on with his mission. Four more months sounds better than six. He realizes that she following him, but decides to ignore it. Maybe she didn't hate him after all.

Afterwards, Magneto sends him back over there to tell them that Pietro was in charge. He had no confidence that would end well, but he didn't really care either. Four more months and he was free.

Three months ago

He watched Rogue take out his teammates. Good for her, they were bad news anyway. But he doubted she'd do this willingly. He tries to get her to out who was, but she got the best of him. The next thing he knew he was waking up with a splitting headache. He had no memory of what happened, but he saw the footage with everyone else. Great, he finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams, and he couldn't even remember it.

Then they were chasing her all over the place, and all he could think about was saving her before it was too late, but these to idiots they paired him with, couldn't stop fighting for five minutes. In frustration he yells back "Do me a favor... Why don't you BOTH jump off the mountain?"(1) A while later it was all over. The extremely evil bad guy was loose, no thanks to the squabbling duo and the girl was safe back with her people. And he went back with Magneto.

The next morning he overheard Magneto threatening the Metal one...um.. Colossus he believed. Something about a sister. Remy waited until Magneto walked away then quietly walked up to the giant " Did I hear Correctly, did he say he has your sister. " The giant glares at him. Like Remy he has no interest in making friends with this man's followers. " Why else would I be here. She's only Seven. That's the kind of man you choose to work for!" He starts to walk away, but pauses when Remy pulls out his wallet " She's four, was barely four, when he took her. I chose this no more than you. He said one year, then he'd give her back. My niece Tillie, Matilda." Remy shows him the picture. After a moment, The giant says "Piotr" Remy raises an eyebrow. " Remy...do you mind if I call you Pete? Might be easier" Pete nods.

They sit there for an hour, sharing pictures and stories of the girls' who are their reason for being here. The crazy one interrupts them, without them realizing that they had been overheard. " His name is Tomoas, and he's six. My little brother... all I have in the world." He shows them a picture. It was then that they began to plot a rescue attempt. They knew was risky, and Remy was the only one who'd ever broken into something quietly.

They had been planning for about a week when Sabretooth interrupted them . " If you idiots are gonna go piss boss man off by taking his prizes, the least you could do was take them all." They all stare at him terrified. He'd overheard them, that meant Magneto was sure to find out. Rolling his eyes, He says " Do I look like the joining and following blindly type?" They shake their heads. " He grabbed my kid. If his mother kept a better eye on him, this wouldn't have happened. Lazy Bitch." They took this to be as close to an acknowledged to loving this child as he would get. To prove he wasn't lying he pulled out a crumpled picture " This is Graydon. He's Eight there's about. " Showing them the picture of himself, a young boy...and Mystique?! He nods, and tells them that's why she's working for the monster that killed her first son. Because he had the second one. She let the other one out, hoping he'd kill Magneto. Not her best plan. And he was pretty sure she'd planned that before all this anyway.

Now all four of them were in on the plan together. So they continued to plot, all the while, they also helped try to find a way to stop Apocalypse. Remy was back to watching Rogue. A lot. Not only was the end (hopefully) near. But he realized she may be the key. Because they needed to know where the children were being kept. And they couldn't ask for help, cause they couldn't risk the children getting hurt.  
But before he could approach her with the suggestion, Magneto died apparently. There went any hope of finding them easily. Now he'd have to go through the computer in hopes of finding them.

Present

He finally found the right door, and was quickly working to open it. The children were waiting on the other side. Excited but silent. They'd learned that over the last few months. They huddled together on the far side of the room, while he burnt the hinges. The door had no lock to pick of any form. Magneto would be the only one who could open it.  
After the dust settled, Tillie ran into his arms, and he quickly led them back out. The whole time thinking that this went better than his last rescue mission.

One month ago

Remy was almost there. Really. He had gone through almost every file on the c computer. Victor had gotten tired of waiting, and left to see if he could track them. Pete went to go check on a few of the less likely bases that they had found. John had just gotten back from the same type mission. The only thing that made John feel better was watching Magneto die...over and over again.  
Henri called and told him that his father had been kidnapped. Remy remembered the Rogue plan. Perhaps it wouldn't work anymore for Tillie, but it would for Jean-Luc. In hindsight, he had no idea why he hadn't just asked for her help. He had meant to, but then all he could think of was wasting time, better spent looking for Tillie.

As he sat on a box, watching her sleep, he wondered why he was going through all this to save that man then everything happened to fast to change his mind.

He tried to tell her while they were heading through the swamp, he really did. They had so much in common, he was beginning to believe that maybe he still might have a chance at Xavier's if he could just explain why he'd worked for Magneto. But they arrived at the house to soon, and then she'd accidentally touched him. She stormed off angry. He didn't really blame her. He would too. Because what he did to her was no better than what his father had done to him, he'd used her.

He let her go, and went in to save his worthless father. Hoping that Belle wasn't involved in this somehow. She wasn't but by the time he found Jean-Luc, and dealt with the man's anger, he was mad himself. Was he doomed to always suffer whenever he tried to do the right thing? How had he even thought that lieing might turn out okay?

Then she came back, and he was excited. Maybe she'd forgive him after all. But Jean-Luc was excited by her powers and he told him to back off. The man never quit. others showed up and the real fighting were racing towards freedom and everything happened so quickly.  
The next thing he knew he was dripping on the side of the swamp, with Logan threatening she stopped him, so maybe there was still a tries to speak to her, but she cuts him off, so he gives her his favorite card. Hoping one day. Then he turns and follows Jean-Luc, hoping to find more Tillie clues at home.

Three days ago

Rogue called his cell out of the blue. She explained about her nightmares and how they were really memories from other people. And how sometimes it takes her awhile to piece it all she tells him what she'd seen in his dreams and Magneto's. She knew where the kids were, and she told him.

He called the others and had been waiting for them to get back, when he saw the news and knew that he was out of time. He called them all back and explained what he was seeing. The others went and joined the fight. And he set out to get the children. Because, somehow Magneto wasn't dead. Part of him wished he could go join the fight to, but he needed to save them before this was over. They agreed the safest place to meet was Xavier's and he was to bring the children there, and then they would get them home.

He set out to get to the out-of-the-way fortress, he was praying the entire time, that the children were still 'safe' and healthy. It took him nearly two days to find it, all the while keeping an ear on the news. He found it just as it was announced that the Mutants had won. That meant he was out of time.

Present

Remy silently led the children out of the fortress,carry Tillie and holding Tomoas' hand. Illyana and Graydon hold hands and Illyana holds on to Remy's coat. A few minutes later, Remy has them all on the plane. He carefully helps them all strap in, then he takes off just as the alarms sound.

Four hours later, he lands on the lawn of the mansion. It doesn't appear they have returned yet, so he lets himself and the children in. He quickly found the kitchen and prepared them a meal. While they ate, he sent John a message A few minutes later, he received the reply 'we'll be there with in an hour'

~Meanwhile on the Blackbird~

John sighed in relief, making Piotr look at him and he nodded. Piotr then stood and walked over to where Magneto and Xavier were talking, raising eyebrows and tensing many on the plane. " Magneto. I am formally resigning, as is John, and Remy" Piotr states. Rogue smiles, knowing that meant Remy must have found the children. Victor, who was sitting next to Logan with strict orders not to move, yelled" YEAH, I quit too." Now everybody was confused.

Rogue states loudly " Serves you right. You can't buy loyalty by stealing children." Everybody now looks at her. Somehow she knew what was going on, she projects it to Xavier and Jean sees it as well. Jean gasps. and Xavier says " Erik, what did you do?" Magneto, now knowing that they clearly had stolen the children back, states in a defeated tone " What I had to; to save our people Charles." Rogue shakes her head at him and says " No your no better than the men who kept you. And you know it"

Scott, who had piloted the plane, landed briefly, to let out the Brotherhood and Magneto. The Acolytes remained on board and when questioned over it by Logan; John states." He took them to your mansion. Figured it was the safest meeting place" Logan growled, but Xavier told him it was fine. He then offered to let them stay as long as they needed to. Logan still felt it was some sort of trick.

~Back at the Mansion.~

Remy covered the children with a blanket he'd found in the hall closet. They had fallen asleep huddled together on the couch. He then called Henri. " f/ Brother. I found you daughter. She is safe" Henri responds "f/ Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm leaving now" Remy gave him the address and sat down net to the children to wait for the others. He pulls Tillie into his lap.

A few minutes later he hears them in the hall. However, he continues to cuddle his niece. He had never thought he'd see her again, and had been relieved that she recognized him immediately Even with the haircut Magneto had forced him to get and the strange clothing. They came in the door, and paused, everyone aside from his former teammates were surprised at the site before them. Gambit was casually sitting on their couch, surrounded by small children watching cartoons,while the children slept.

His teammates knew, from their conversations, that Remy loved children. As far as the show went; He watched it everyday. He had confessed to them that it was Tillie's favorite, and he watched it to remind him of her. And why he was doing this.

John,Pete, and Victor come forward to claim their children. " Daddy!" yells Graydon, waking up and seeing his father. This surprised Logan, but not as much as Victor's reaction. He picked the child up into a hugs hug. Before thanking Remy and walking out the front door, carrying Graydon with him. Illyana threw herself into her brother's arms, and they spoke rapidly in Russian for a few minutes. Kitty thought this was the sweetest thing she's ever seen. John pokes Tomoas gently, and when the boy wakes, he smiles at John who says " Didn't I tell you I would always come for you?" The boy nods and they also hug.

After a moment, Xavier clears his throat. In way of offering Remy a place, he states " Mr. Lebeau, you are late" Remy pauses, then catching the offer in the meaning, grins and says " I said I'd be here on Tuesday, sir. It's a Tuesday." Several people laugh. Logan still has his reservations. Especially when he sees how Kitty and Rogue are reacting to these men. But when he actually stops to look at them he realizes, they are really not much more than boys. Boys who had been forced into the awful situation. They hadn't chosen to become their enemies, and were really victims in all of this.

So he grudgingly agreed, and extended the welcome as well. Before reminding Remy that he wasn't over his little'vacation' with Rogue. Rogue rolled her eyes, and hugged Remy, saying she was glad that he'd found the children. And that next time, just ask for nods and asks if she'd like to go to a movie later. Blushing she agrees. and Logan goes to hunt down some aspirin. It was going to be a long day... or decade.

Past Nineteen years ago

The young woman walks out of the hospital, heartbroken. She'd signed the baby over. They said that he would have a better life this way. Some happy couple would adopt him and he'd grow up happy and loved. What could she offer him? She had no money, no home. Her parents had kicked her out when they learned of her pregnancy. She had no idea where the father had gone, he was just not there anymore, when she'd gone to tell him.

She wishes they'd let her hold the baby, before taking him away. But they told her it was for the best, and that it would be harder on her if she did. She wouldn't have even known he was a boy, if she hadn't overheard the nurses, saying what a beautiful little boy he was when they took him away to clean him up. She never even heard him cry.

Slowly she makes her way home. Maybe they'd let her come back, now that there was no baby to shame them. Hopefully because where else would she go?

Jean-luc spots the baby immediately the nurse had called him as soon as she'd seen his eyes. He waited outside for the signal, and then snuck in for the baby. He couldn't keep the child with him right now, it would raise to many questions, so he would hide him near by. As soon as it was safe he'd come back for the boy. As long as the child was well cared for, that's all that mattered. The nurse knew nothing of his mother. The girl was already gone when her shift started. Only that she was sixteen, and homeless. No father listed. He felt bad for the your mother, and hoped that she would be alright.

1. Quote from Gambit;X-men Evolution

* * *

** A/N:** Let me know what you think :) I don't normally beg for reviews, but I'm always unsure on the flashback scenario as far as how well it's pulled off. Awesomesword448, this was posted for you :)


End file.
